This invention relates to new and useful improvements in enclosures for pad mounted equipment.
Pad mounted enclosures have heretofore been provided for concealing various types of electrical equipment such as transformers and other mechanisms in distribution systems. It is extremely important in such equipment that unauthorized access to the interior of the enclosures be prevented. Such of course can be partly accomplished by sturdy construction of the housings and by use of sturdy lock means on the doors. However, the area around the door joints in the housing may be particularly vulnerable since the usual joint may possibly be penetrated by pushing a piece of wire or the like therethrough. While this type of entry may be remote, regulations require that the door joints be completely tamper proof.